


Just a Scratch

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Can't write porn, Implied Sexual Content, It might be weird, It would make you laugh, M/M, Slow Updates, Sorta wereraptors I think, Wereraptors, Will add more things, Zach is pretty bold, but no porn, gay things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach's parents got divorced a few years ago and he's not doing so well.  So in a last ditch effort to get his act together, his parents send him to work for his aunt at Jurassic World where his whole life changes when he meets the raptor trainer.





	1. Scrape

**Author's Note:**

> Gay things, language, some mild dinosaur related violence, implied sexual scenes but no graphic sex scenes. Just implied. I can't write porn. And if I did, it would make everyone laugh. Will also contain sorta... Wereraptors. 8D And maybe mention Claire/Zara. This will be updated slowly, since my other story, Raptor, is like my baby. And I only have a loose idea for this. I accidently rolled with it the other night while in my hotel room. (Stupid work training.)

He was a hunter, stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. His eyes scanned the small room. And then his head started swimming. Oh yeah. He may have drunk a bit too much. Or maybe not enough. No one was jumping out at him. And he was really hard up. It was tricky trying to date when you lived on a resort island and worked with dinosaurs. He'd already tried all the women there. And some of the men, too. Why the hell did he think he'd get lucky at the employee bar?

He needed a vacation. From the vacation resort he lived on. Though he really had nowhere to go. This place was his whole life. And who was he kidding? He'd never leave his girls. He sighed heavily as he turned around on his stool. He leaned on the bar and picked at the label on his bottle. After a moment, he lifted his beer to his lips and took another swig as a shadow fell across the bar beside him.

"Hey." Said a soft voice beside him. A voice like honey and sugar and dripping with sex.

Owen set the bottle down and looked over slowly. There was a kid sitting on the stool beside him. Owen let out a snort and turned back around. "Hi." He mumbled out.

The kid leaned on the bar top, moving closer to him. "You uh... here with... anyone?" The honey kid asked, a touch of nerves in his voice.

Owen smiled and waved at the bartender. "Chris." He called out. "I'm leaving."

"It's John." The man said with a sigh.

"Yeah, John. That's what I said.

John the bartender smiled. "You need a ride?"

Owen laughed and slid off the stool. "Nah. I'm walking."

"Alright. See you later Owen."

Owen grabbed his half full beer bottle and turned. He made a graceful exit out the door, managing to stay perfectly upright. And then he sunk down on a bench outside. The cool night air felt good. Not that it was exactly cold. It was central America. It was always hot. But it was definitely not as hot as during the day.

Owen leaned back on the bench, putting his bottle to his lips. The door behind him opened and closed and a shadow fell on the bench. And suddenly, the kid from the barstool was leaning over the back beside him. "Soooo..." Honey said into Owen's ear, stringing the tiny word out. "You're Owen."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You found out my big secret." Owen said, letting his arm drop to his side. "Now begs the question why you put so much effort into getting my big secret."

The kid smiled. "Because you're like one of the hottest guys I've ever seen..."

"One?" Owen snorted.

Honey smiled again. "Fine. The hottest guy. Satisfied?"

Owen shook his head. "No. But go on."

Honey pushed off the back of the bench. He slowly stepped around it, dragging his fingers along the top. "I saw you looking at me."

Owen leaned his head back. "I looked at you?"

Honey slid down slowly onto the bench beside Owen. "You were checking me out."

Owen tilted his head. "I was?" Honey smiled again and it was like magic. Oh yeah, Owen had looked. He had looked long and hard until his beer addled brain caught up and deemed the kid was... well... a kid. "How old are you?" Owen asked real slow, hating the way the words sounded in his mouth.

"25." Honey answered smoothly.

"25?" Owen repeated. He frowned and turned away. Maybe his beer addled mind saw Honey much younger. It had screamed barely legal when he spotted the kid earlier. Maybe barely old enough to order a drink at the bar. But certainly not 25. He'd been way off.

As if reading his thoughts, Honey reached over and grabbed the beer bottle from Owen's hand. He smiled and brought the bottle to his lips. He took a quick sip and leaned back, looking perfectly in place.

Owen changed tactics. "How long have you been here?" He asked, trying to sound casual. "I think I'd remember seeing you."

"I know I would have remembered you." Honey said smugly, still smiling. "I got in today."

Owen smiled. "How'd you get into the employee bar?"

Honey looked down at his lap for a moment. "Sister works here. She dragged me here." His shoulders dipped for a moment in a slight shrug. "Wants to put me to work."

Owen piqued an eyebrow. "I'd like to put you to work." Honey's eyes widened for a moment. His cheeks reddened and he glanced away again. He looked really nervous for the first time. Owen's eyes widened as he slowly realized he'd said that out loud. "Uh... I didn't mean to say that... out loud..." He mumbled.

Honey looked over at him, that smile back on his face. "You want to come back to my hotel room?" He asked softly.

"Oh hell yes." Owen said quickly. "It's just..." Owen tilted his head for a moment. His head was already starting to clear. A bit of flirting sobered him right up. Honey held the bottle back towards him. Owen reached for it and their fingers touched. And shit, if that didn't go straight south. Owen met his eyes. "You sure you're 25?"

Honey stood up slowly, making a show of leaning forward and pushing off the bench. "I can show you my driver's license. Or my passport or my old college ID. Or any other piece of paper you'd like to see. Back at my hotel room. Because..." Honey shrugged, taking a step back slowly, a smile on his face. "Didn't bring my wallet with me."

Owen ate up every calculated movement the kid - young man - made. "You didn't bring a wallet to a bar?"

Honey shrugged again. "Never need one."

Owen tilted his beer bottle up and downed the last drop. He set the empty bottle down on the bench beside him. Then he stood up. Honey was still smiling as he turned and started down the sidewalk. Owen followed, a few steps behind. The older man kept his distance. It wasn't exactly out of fear of scaring Honey off. The younger man seemed pretty good at this. Whatever this was. And Owen really liked it. He followed Honey into the hotel and stepped up behind him in the elevator. Owen turned towards the doors and crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his eyes on those very interesting doors but every other sense way on the young man standing beside.

The door finally opened and Honey stepped out. He turned down the hall without a word and Owen followed. They stopped long enough for Honey to open the door to his hotel room. And it seemed like ages for Owen. He leaned against the wall by the door, watching. And then Honey pushed the door open. He turned towards Owen and smiled again.

Owen pushed off the wall and stepped towards him. No more waiting. He grabbed Honey by the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside the room. Honey stumbled behind him and managed to kick the door shut behind them. Owen turned and pushed Honey up against the door. He placed his palms against the door, on either sides of Honey's head. "Before this goes any further... you sure?"

Honey turned slightly and reached for the door handle. He locked the door and turned back, smiling at Owen.

Owen shook his head. "I'm gonna need verbal consent here, Honey."

Honey tilted his head and smiled again. "I can... give it to ya... in writing." Honey said slowly, reaching out to touch Owen's waist. "If that'll make you happy."

Owen let out a laugh and moved closer. "Just a simple yes will work."

Honey leaned forward and stood on his toes, brushing his lips against Owen's. "Yes."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Owen Gray, this is Zach Mitchell." She said, her eyes never leaving her phone. "My nephew and your new handler. Zach, Owen's the head of the raptor program and your new boss."

Owen blinked as he stared at the honey voiced kid he'd met the night before. Because now in the light, in the middle of the front plaza, the kid looked very much like a kid. Honey-Zach was standing behind Claire, his eyes on the ground and his bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn't said anything and to Owen, he looked like he was about to pass out. The older male let out a snort and shook his head, looking nearly as feral as his animals at that moment. "Hoksins already hired me a new handler. And he fell into the cage."

Claire glanced up from her phone. "Which is why you will take him under your wing and teach him the correct way to do..." She waved her hand in the air. "Whatever it is you do."

Owen rolled his eyes. "I'm not a babysitter. He looks like he's 12."

"I'm 19." Zach said softly, still not looking up.

Owen tried not to react as his eyes flew to Zach. But hearing the number now made more sense. He knew the kid wasn't 25.

"He's 19." Claire answered, her eyes flitting down to her phone again. "I have to go meet with Mr. Masrani. We can meet for lunch."

Owen watched her turn around and he shook his head. "Claire! Wait a minute!"

She paused and looked back over her shoulder at him. "Look, Owen." She said with a sigh. "Give him a chance. His parents got divorced a few years ago and he barely graduated high school last year. He's been floundering. My sister's worried about him. I'm sure you can... turn him around and get him to stop... sulking and grow up."

Owen looked at Zach again. The kid was glaring at his aunt. She spared a quick look at him to smile and wave. And then her eyes were on her phone again and she was walking away. "I heard that." Zach called after her. "I'm standing right here!"

"Good!" She yelled back. "Then I don't have to repeat myself."

Zach crossed his arms and turned around. His eyes met Owen's and then dropped to the ground. "I'll uh.. .just go back to my hotel room." He mumbled, his face turning red.

Owen's eyes widened for a moment. He cleared his throat and shook his head. And then he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, kid..."

"I'm not a kid." Zach snapped.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Zach, right?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Zach." Owen started again. "I don't think this is a good idea, for various reasons."

Zach looked away, his face growing redder.

"But fuck it." Owen mumbled under his breath. Because yeah, he suddenly felt bad for the kid. And a lot of other really bad things, too. "Stay closer to me, do whatever I say, and pay attention."

Zach looked up at him. "What?"

"You're coming with me."

"Already did that." Zach mumbled, looking away.

Owen smiled. "Don't tell anyone about that." He added softly.

Zach shrugged. "Whatever."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Owen turned and stalked off.

Zach watched him for a moment and then ran to catch up. He fell in step with Owen. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said nothing.

"So..." Owen started softly, stepping closer to Zach. They weren't exactly touching, but Owen swore he could feel a spark of electricity pass through them. Zach glanced up at him and then quickly looked away. Owen smiled. "25, huh?"

Zach shrugged. "If I'd said 19, you wouldn't have followed me back to my hotel room."

"I admit... I've never had a 19 year old ask me before." He said softly. "But yeah. I definitely wouldn't. I shouldn't have. Shoulda just gone back to my office and slept it off and then we could be laughing about all this right now."

Zach bit his lit. "Wasn't anything to laugh at..."

Owen sighed as he turned for the parking lot.

"You uh... snuck out... this morning." Zach said softly.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "That's like... the definition of one-night-stand."

Zach slowed. "Oh..."

Owen stopped and turned slightly, waiting for Zach to catch up again. "You seemed so natural... at everything. Just figured that's what you expected me to do."

"Oh." Zach frowned and shook his head. "I'm not... I mean... I've actually never... done the whole... uh... any of this. I just..." He looked away. "I had a bad day and you looked nice..."

"Nice?" Owen snapped. "Just nice?"

Zach rolled his eyes and looked back at Owen. "Hot." He corrected. "Already established that last night. Get over yourself."

Owen smiled broadly despite himself. "You uh... not so... bad yourself..." He admitted softly, feeling a bit awkward.

There were silent for a moment. And then Zach stepped closer to him. "Since we've already... uh... do you... want to... again?"

Owen glanced away from him for a moment. He did feel iffy about the age thing. And about the lies. But there was clearly something happening here. And last night. And Owen was reluctant to let that go. "Maybe." He said softly, looking back at Zach. "Just... keep... quiet." He said and cursed how awkward it sounded.

But Zach didn't\'t seem to mind. He simply nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Owen said, turning back around and heading towards his jeep.

"So... how about tonight?"


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes Zach to the raptor paddock. And stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this was 1 update a month. 8D It's only gonna be like 5 or so chapters. And I already failed. 8D This is why I shouldn't start so many things at once. But I get excited when I get an idea and I HAVE to start on it or I'll just fixate on it until I do. So I'm a failure. 8D Also... this accidently became a lot more... sexual than I meant.

Owen pulled his jeep to a stop outside the raptor paddock. He put it in park and leaned back. "Okay." He said, turning to look at the kid in the seat beside him. "Ground rules."

Zach was smiling as he nodded. "Shoot."

Owen shook his head. "This..." He pointed to himself and then Zach. "Stays quiet. No one can find out. Your aunt, my workers, no one. No one!" He emphasized the words. "When we're here, no looking, no touching, no nothing. You listen to me. You do whatever I say. Okay?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You already said all that."

"Yeah well..." Owen shook his head. "Just need to make sure you were listening. Because this is my job, this is my life, and I don't need you fucking it up."

Zach smiled. "I'm not interested in fucking up your life. I'd rather you..."

"Shut up!" Owen snapped, interrupting him. "No more talking. Another rule. You aren't allowed to talk around me."

Zach tilted his head. "Like... ever?"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I like your voice. A lot." Owen shook his head. "Too much."

Zach smiled. "You do?"

Owen swallowed. "Yeah." His voice felt thick in his throat. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. "Just..." He shook his head and opened his door. "Come on."

Zach laughed to himself as he climbed out. He walked around the jeep and stopped by Owen.

Owen took a deep breath and stepped back, away from him. "First rule of the raptor paddock."

Zach tilted his head. "More rules."

Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Right." Zach pressed his lips together and smiled.

"Never turn your back on the cage." Owen said. "Keep your eyes on them at all times. Don't show fear. Show them respect."

Zach nodded.

"Just... treat them..." Owen shrugged. "Honestly... treat them like people. They'll like you more."

Zach nodded again.

"Use common sense. Owen continued with his list. "Listen, pay attention, and do not fall into the cage. They don't like anyone in there but me."

Zach nodded yet again.

"You got all that?"

Zach smiled. "You need verbal consent?"

Owen narrowed his eyes. "Just making sure." He mumbled. "Come on. Follow me."

Introductions to the workers followed. The only one of them that was worth remembering was Barry, according to Owen. The rest rotated or were hired by their asshole boss and fired by Owen shortly after. Zach smiled, nodded, and shook hands with the non-important people.

"And now, the important part. My girls." Owen smiled brightly as he walked towards the fence. Zach followed closely and peered through the fence with interest. Owen put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. "Fresh meat!" He called out.

Zach's eyes widened slightly and he turned to Owen. "What?"

Owen laughed softly. "New worker." He said with a shrug.

Zach looked back at the fence. And they were suddenly there. He jumped back, his eyes wide. He hadn't even heard them. At all. Zach swallowed. Then he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He stepped back towards the fence, standing beside Owen.

Owen smiled and pointed towards the cage. "Okay. We got Echo, Charlie, Delta, and my girl Blue. She's the one you really need to impress. She's the beta."

Zach nodded, committing their names to memory. "Beta, huh? Which ones' the alpha?"

Owen cleared his throat loudly and looked at the ground. "Me, actually. I'm uh... the pack alpha."

"That's hot."

"Shut up."

Zach smiled and stepped closer. He dropped his voice. "You can be my alpha tonight."

Owen clenched his teeth. "Stop. Talking. Now."

Zach opened his mouth and Owen shook his head. Zach smiled. "If I can't open my mouth... how will you put it to good use?"

Barry was suddenly walking towards them. He waved his arm. "Hey Owen?"

"Barry! Yes!" Owen's voice came out a bit squeaky. He cleared his throat and turned to the approaching man. "Yeah?"

"Ready for drills?"

Owen nodded. "Yes." He moved to follow. "New kid, come on."

Zach smiled and ran to catch up.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach watched the grace and fluidity in which Owen commanded the raptors and the way they listened. It was like magic the way they all worked together. Zach liked watching them. And he did pay close attention to everything Owen did. Very close attention. For more than the obvious reason. He wanted to impress this man. He wanted to stay on his good side. Assuming he was on Owen's good side.

The one called Blue kept watching Zach. He swore she was glaring at him. Every time Owen would pause in their instructions, she would turn her gaze on Zach. A few times, she bared her teeth at him. Zach would have to try his hardest to impress her, as well.

"Alright." Owen announced, clapping his hands together. "Lunch time."

The raptors below nodded their heads, like they understood, and let out excited squeals.

Owen turned to Barry. "You got this?"

Barry nodded. "Yes." He frowned. "Where are you off to?"

Owen pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Claire, about where they were meeting. "Lunch with the boss lady."

Barry smiled. "A date?"

Zach laughed loudly behind him.

"No." Owen ground out, glancing over his shoulder at Zach. "One was enough."

Zach's mouth dropped open.

Owen smiled and turned back to Barry. "Just a meeting, I guess."

Barry smiled. "If you say so, my friend. I will see you later."

Owen glanced back at Zach and nodded his head forward. Zach nodded and moved to follow him. They got in Owen's jeep without talking. And the ride to the restaurant where they were meeting Claire was equally as silent.

It wasn't until they were seated and waiting for a late Claire that Zach broke the silence. He was sitting across the table from Owen. He leaned forward slightly. "So... you went out... with my aunt?" He asked slowly.

Owen tilted his head to the side. "Aunt?" He smiled. "Thought she was your sister?"

Zach shrugged. "Sister makes me sound older than aunt."

Owen nodded. "Yeah it does."

"So..." Zach started again. "You dated my sister-aunt?"

Owen shook his head quickly. "No, not really. We went on a first date. But she's way too uptight for me. Wasn't any fun."

Zach smiled. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I any fun?"

Owen frowned. "You're breaking the rules."

Zach smiled coyly and leaned back. "What rules am I breaking, O?"

"My rules." Owen ground out.

"Rule breaking?"

They both turned as they heard her voice.

Claire was standing just behind the table. She was frowning down at her phone. She ran her fingers along the screen. Then she looked up at them. "Zach, is it not working out?"

Zach's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"I can transfer you to another exhibit." She continued. "You're not stuck with the raptors. Whatever you..."

"No!" Zach said quickly, interrupting her. "I uh... I like the raptors." He turned to Owen. "I'll follow the rules from now on. I promise. All of them."

Claire's eyes were on her phone again. "If you're certain." She stepped closer to the table. "Owen, how did he do?" She managed to pull the chair out, sit down, and scoot closer to the table, all without taking her eyes off her phone.

Owen cleared his throat and shot a warning glare to Zach. "Great." He said. "Real... uh... good."

"Good." She said with a nod.

Lunch was awkward. It was made more awkward by the fact that Claire didn't seem to catch onto the awkwardness. she would say something or ask a question in a perfectly innocent way. And Zach would smile or wink at Owen. And attempted to play footise with the man under the table. Owen spent the whole lunch shooting daggers at Zach when Claire wasn't paying attention and practically kicking him under the table. Claire was completely oblivious to everything. Which only seemed to annoy Owen more and egg Zach on.

Finally, it was over. They all stood up to leave. Claire slipped her phone in her pocket and smiled at Zach. She drew him into a quick hug. "I really am happy you're here. I'm sorry about the circumstances that lead to it but I'm glad for the chance to get to know my nephew."

Zach smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"Make sure you give your mother a call alter, okay?"

Zach nodded.

"Alright boys." She pulled her phone back out and turned away. "I will see you later."

They watched her leave. Zach stepped around the table towards Owen. He bumped into him gently and then stood close, their shoulders just barely touching. "So." Zach breathed out lowly. "Time for desert?"

Owen glanced at him sideways. "Are you like... always on?"

Zach smiled. "Around you, I am."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Come on." He started forward.

Zach followed close behind him. "Where we going?"

"Away from here." Owen hissed.

"Your place?"

"No!" Owen snapped. "A tour."

Zach's mouth fell open. "A tour..." He repeated slowly.

Owen nodded. "Yep. If you're going to stay here for a while and work the island... you should get to know the island... out in the public... where people can see us. People I work with."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I know the rules."

Owen and Zach spent the rest of the day pretty much hanging out. Owen took him on all the rides and drug him to all the exhibits. And then Owen treated him to hotdogs at the infamous hotdog cart. It was getting pretty late when they checked back in at the raptor paddock. They hung out there for a bit longer before Owen announced, rather loudly, "Zach, I'll drop you off at your hotel room."

Zach piqued an eyebrow as he nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

Owen turned to Barry. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Barry nodded.

And then Zach followed Owen to his jeep. Owen started it and flipped on the radio. He blared an oldies station and kept his eyes forward on the road until his trailer come into view. He slowed and pulled it to a stop. And then put it in park. He shut it off and leaned back with a sigh. "Shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled.

Zach bit his lip. "You can take me back..." He said softly. "If you don't want to..."

Owen snorted loudly and shook his head. "After all the shit you pulled today..."

Zach smiled and looked away. "I just..."

Owen sighed. "You wanna stay the night with me or not?"

Zach glanced at him and nodded.

"Verbal consent."

Zach smiled. "Yes."

"Welcome to my Bungalow."

Zach let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Alright..." Owen nodded his head. "You uh... call your mom. Give me a few minutes to uh... just give me a few minutes."

Zach laughed again and nodded. He watched as Owen jumped out and ran for the door. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hey mom." He said into it after the line picked up.

"Zach! Honey, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, mom." He got out of the jeep and closed the door. He leaned back against it.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good." He answered.

"Good?" She said after a moment. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Zach smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow with more details, okay? I'm meeting a friend... to hang out..."

"Oh! You made a friend already!" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Alright sweetie. Have fun."

Zach smiled. "Tell Gray I said hi and I'll call him tomorrow, too."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." He hung up and smiled. Yeah, he made a friend. Sort of. He slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled. He pushed off the jeep and stepped towards the Bungalow.

Zach stopped suddenly. There was a rustling behind him. He turned and his eyes scanned the trees and bushes. But he could see anything. He turned back to the bungalow and heard the noise again. He turned again and this time stepped towards the bushes. "Hello?" He called out and waited. But the rustling had stopped. "Owen? Is that you?"

Zach didn't get an answer. He frowned and shook his head. He was probably imagining it anyways. He turned. And a searing pain suddenly ripped through him. Zach screamed and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work. XD I know it's not. 8D


End file.
